


Glad That We Chose Each Other:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadatuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes home from the benefit at the park, He tells Danny how he feels, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Glad That We Chose Each Other:

*Summary: Steve comes home from the benefit at the park, He tells Danny how he feels, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling good at the end of the night, The Benefit Concert was a success, & they had a good night. He just wanted to be with Danny for the rest of the night. The Five-O Commander made his way to his truck, In a matter of minutes, He was on his way home to his partner, & lover.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was getting Steve’s dinner out of the oven, & had it all set up for him, by the time he got home. The Blond knew from the others, Their latest case was a tough one, so he will be taking care of his guy. Danny smiled, as he thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

 

Steve was glad that they solved the case, & that he told the young girl’s parents off, & she got the freedom, that she wanted. He needed to tell Danny, no reassure him about his feelings for him, & that he is happy with his life with him.

 

When he got home, He found that Danny had his pizza all set up for him, & the blond kept him company, while he ate. After he was done, He took hands into his own, & said this to him. He was stroking his the skin on his hand, as he was doing this.

 

He filled him on the case, & he kissed the hand that he was stroking, “Danno, I am glad that we chose each other, I just want to tell you that I am happy with us, & our lives together, We are perfect together, I don’t care what anyone else says”, Danny kissed him passionately, & said, “Ditto, I am happy too, I don’t care what people say either”, They shared another kiss, cleaned up, & went to bed.

 

The End.


End file.
